Three Words Dean Doesn't Know
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: When Dean falls prey to a poison Autumn has to do all she can to help him before its too late. But he just wants to tell her the only three words he don’t know. Just a sweet little oneshot with lots of fluff!


**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related materials do not belong to me. **

**Word count:** 1052

**Date:** December 04, 2006

**Summary:** When Dean falls prey to a poison Autumn has to do all she can to help him before its too late. But he just wants to tell her the only three words he don't know. Just a sweet little oneshot with lots of fluff!

**Three Words Dean Don't Know**

"Here, babe, you drive." he said tossing her the keys. Autumn caught them easily.

"You sure you're okay, dork?" she asked. He was limping badly on his left leg where the vampire they'd just killed had put a nasty gash with a nastier looking blade. He collapsed in the passenger seat of his most prized possession, a '67 Chevy Impala. Autumn really didn't have much choice other than to follow suit. "Why don't you let me look at it?"

"Aut, I'm fine." he grinned and she could see the pain in his eyes. Dean wasn't about to admit his mistake in that fight and she'd never force him to.

"Okay, if you say so." She slid into place behind the steering wheel and started the car after dropping their weapons off in the trunk. "But we're gonna get that taken care of."

"No doctors." he warned.

"No, of course not." she smiled encouragingly.

He dropped his hand onto the seat between them and she reached for it. Lacing their fingers together and smirking at the way his heart beat quickened at her touch. She was beyond amused at the way her heart sped up to meet his pace. Beat for beat. They had never officially gotten together. Somewhere between hunting and surviving they just fell for each other. Autumn believed he had gotten love and pity mixed up, but just as he'd never admit he loved the way she nursed even his smallest wounds, she'd never admit this.

"You did good back there." he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yea? You weren't so bad yourself, big guy." she took her attention from the road long enough to steal a kiss.

"That vamp didn't know what hit him." Dean grinned.

"That damn tick was messin' with mine."

"Oh, that's my girl!" Autumn put off an airy laugh even though it hurt her bruised ribs. "So, Aut where we headed?"

"To get your leg dealt with, Pretty boy."

"No doctors." he repeated.

"Never." she smiled and he relaxed back into his seat.

"Aut," he started but the words wouldn't come.

Autumn Daemon drove straight through the night and most the next day. She only stopped to get gas. Dean Winchester slept beside her only waking long enough to utter her name, the beginning of a sentence he couldn't finish. The only thing that truly scared him.

Sage, an unlicensed doctor who had helped them out several times in the past, took Dean in forcing foul concoctions down his throat. The witch looking woman scolded Autumn for the man's raging fever and disorientation. Autumn was used to taking everyone's shit, and for Dean she'd take more than a few tongue lashings. This was no different.

For three days Autumn sat at Dean's side while he slept off a poison that had been coated on the knife the vampire had used. For three days she moped his forehead and slid soup down his throat while he dozed in and out. When he'd wake up he'd repeat her name over and over, occasionally weaving his father or brother's names in the mix. For three days she soothed him in any way she could think of. She's talk to him until her throat was raw when she'd turn on a few of his old cassettes. Three days of strange brews Sage created and fighting not to let it show that she was terrified of losing him. John trusted them on one hunt together, by themselves and she gets him killed.

"Aut?" the red head was jolted awake. Only two people in the whole world were allowed to call her that: her uncle, who had died when she was ten, and her injured lover.

"Hey, dork." she whispered through a smile, not wanting to wake Sage just yet. If he was going to die at least let her have a few minutes with him.

"Please, tell me I'm not dead, because this isn't heaven." she saw through the joking.

"I'd never let you die, baby." she said climbing into bed with him.

"What happened?" he asked after a long tense moment. She hesitated gently stroking his face with her fingertips. Before answering she planted a kiss on his sweat sticky forehead.

"Our buddy back there, he fought dirty. His knife was a poison dart."

"Are you okay?" she bit back a laugh.

"Only if you are." he weakly pulled her to him, the last four days having poison in his veins having really taken it out of him. Her auburn locks curtaining them off from the rest of the world and he kissed her.

"You're just fine then." he whispered into the charged air between them.

"Thank God." she settled into his arms, her fingers playing across his chiseled chest.

"So, what'd I miss?"

Autumn told him all about the blade and his rants as she drove him nonstop to Sage. She explained the poison's effect on his body and what Sage had done to help him. Tears sprang up when she got to the part where their dear physician had warned that if Dean didn't improve, mainly wake up, his hours were numbered. "Call the boy's family, Mouth. He's not gonna last at this rate."

Dean held her as close as he could even when it hurt she was so close he wanted to pull her even closer. He wiped away her tears gingerly and kissed the top of her head. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her alone again. It didn't' take Autumn long to ease into him. Giving birth to a peace he'd never dreamt of.

"Aut," he tried again. He desperately wanted to thank her for staying with him and not giving up on him. Not just the past few days but this whole year. Her whole life, she'd kept a candle burning for him. He needed to tell her how he felt and swear that nothing would ever take him from her.

"I love you." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yea, that's what I was" she cut him off with a powerful kiss. The kiss lapped at the last of his energy stores.

"Don't worry, Dork, I'll teach you." she promised.


End file.
